


A Sunflowyr Short

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A short little Sunflowyr bit I wrote for a friend.





	A Sunflowyr Short

Yang laid sprawled out against the warm sand, staring towards the sky above. The evening ocean breeze felt cool on her skin as her breathing began to relax. Lilac eyes entered her vision, the beautiful face attached smirking down at her.

“How long you plan to lay there?” Ren asked with his hands on his hips. Yang jumped to her feet, brushing the sand off her bottom.

“Sorry, was enjoying the view. I’m ready to go again,” Yang replied as she slid into a fighting stance. Ren nodded as he slid into a stance of his own. The two went silent, the crashing of the waves and the soft whistle of the wind were the only sounds on the beach before they sprung into action.

Yang swung with a straight left that missed Ren’s head. Ren countered with a swift kick to the leg that unbalanced Yang for a second, but was unable to connect with fluid follow to her head as she blocked it in time. Yang tried to grab a hold of Ren’s leg, but he slipped out of it. Yang lurched forward to grab Ren and suddenly found herself being slammed into the sand once more.

Yang let out a groan and found Ren’s foot planted on her chest. 

“Looks like I win this round,” Ren smirked flexing an arm while Yang simply laid there smiling. She loved the fact that he showed off a bit of confidence during spars. It was an interesting sight from the otherwise quiet boy.

“Tch, you are getting faster. I’ll have to pick up my game,” Yang said, certainly enjoying the view. Ren finally took his foot off of her and extended his hand. Yang accepted and was pulled on to her feet.

“You say that like you aren’t leading in wins,” Ren remarked with a cocked brow. Yang merely shrugged as she pulled off the sparring gloves from her hands. 

“I do mean that. Now if only I can get the same progress from Ruby,” Yang sighed while Ren gave an apologetic smile. The two turned to face the ocean and found themselves seeing the sun slowly descended into the ocean. 

“Come on. We don’t wanna miss the sunset.” Ren reached for Yang’s hand and she acquiesced. The two walked down towards the shoreline and sat down, letting the water lap at their feet. Silence took them once more as they watched the setting sun. The sky filled with oranges, purples and blues. Yang leaning her head against Ren’s shoulders.

“I love this,” Yang said quietly. “I love you.”

Ren simply hummed his response as the sun disappeared from view and dusk casted it’s darkness onto the beach.


End file.
